


Rain Showers Bring Wedding Flowers

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Emotional Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Florist Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographer Keith (Voltron), Reunion after Long-Distance Relationship, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soccer Player Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Wedding Planner Lance (Voltron), features side ships, ftm mlm author, soft angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: After four years in a long-distance relationship, Keith returns home to reunite with Lance; a moment they’ve both been yearning for. As a photographer, he joins Lance's wedding business even while making his comeback to the pitch after a servious injury. While helping their friends and family have the most special of weddings, they have to work through insecurities caused by the long absence—and clear a misunderstanding from before Keith departed.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to share the fic I've been planning since July! Originally I thought I'd take more of a break after finishing Blinac because of my health situation, and focus on very different projects, but my excitement had other plans. I'm looking forward to learning more on the journey writing this story.
> 
> This fic contains mentions of injuries and mental health issues (e.g. anxiety), and will have themes of pregnancy (regarding a trans man) and physical intimacy (likely subtle for both). Please keep in mind though, as with anything I write, there's no drama.  
> Sideships include Curtis/Shiro, Veronica/Acxa, Hunk/Shay, Griffin/Kinkade, Romelle/Allura.
> 
> The beautiful cover illustration is by amazing [LostKimin](https://twitter.com/LostKimin).
> 
> Thank you for dropping by and reading!

Fixing his shoelaces. Re-tying his ponytail. Steady breaths.

After months of recovery and rehab to come back stronger, Keith was back on the pitch. After four long years abroad, he was back home. A winter transfer; a strange move for a team captain, but he broke his leg in a horrible accident just a few fixtures into the season. It changed everything.

It proved what his heart knew all along—what was the most important.

“I want to go back home to be with my family,” he told the directors when requesting to leave mid-season.

The distance during the long rehab phase was too much, the yearning to be with Lance heavy in his chest while they figured out a back-up plan.

His heart beat fast when he signed the new contract; when he held his jersey up for the cameras. _Kogane, 10_ , bold white letters on vivid red, indigo emblem on the front. The reporters asked many questions—about his injury, his transfer— _his return home_. He was where everything began; the place kindling his passion for soccer when he was a little boy watching his first game in the stadium.

A dream came true after a long detour.

He grinned at his teammates as they greeted him with handshakes. The next step, giving his all for the return to the pitch. Lance’s encouraging voice notes woke him each morning at the training camp between seasons.

Melancholy tightened his chest, yet bright hope and excitement bubbled through. It was a new chapter, and he wanted to make up for his regrets.

Petals fell from the vase, bright yellow against indigo velvet and the lilac tea cloth. Keith raised his camera, aiming—the shutter clicked. He smiled, a soft pull of his lips.

When the team returned, he stopped by the airport flower shop—and came home to a delicately arranged bouquet waiting for him with a lunch box and a love note. Sunflowers on the dining table was one of his and Lance’s traditions. Decorations and trophies on the shelves, photos lining the walls—all the pictures he’d taken through the years.

Two boys inseparable since they met, a gentle bud blossoming with every year. Best friends— _boyfriends_. He didn’t want to leave Lance with an empty house, so he’d only carried several most treasured photos: important moments, the two of them, Lance’s bright smile. Keith felt nothing but love for Lance; even when distance separated them. Everything was back in place, right where it belonged.

He sucked in a breath, smile not wavering; fingers gently closing around the small box, velvet against skin and leather. The weight in his pocket was soothing as he left the house.

Walking the streets he’d known all his life, familiar faces greeted him, wearing the colors of the team he’d always dreamed to play for. Old folks, remembering his early days running down the sidewalk with a soccer ball glued to his feet, sent warm words of encouragement. Children looked at him star-struck, and he smiled and waved, happy to give a new generation the joy of memories with the players they admired.

“On the way to the flower shop?” some asked, smiling knowingly. Keith nodded and laughed. Everybody knew where his heart was. _León Azul_ was one of the most charming gems in their suburban neighborhood—right along with Lance.

Melodic bells chimed when he stepped through the glass door. He could stand here and just listen to the voices humming and clinking gardening tools, inhale the nostalgic aroma and sink into bright memories. But that wasn’t what he came for.

He smiled and walked to the counter for a greeting. Lance’s mother beamed at him, her arms opening wide for a hug. Skipping the verbal greeting, she said, “He’s in the sunflower room.”

Keith huffed a laugh. “I know.”

She squeezed his shoulder affectionately before he left for the back of the shop. Walking down the hallway, his heart throbbed in his ears, echoing from the walls. His entire body vibrated, like the first time he’d walked the stadium tunnel; a young pro determined to prove the crowd of 50,000 he belonged in the starting eleven for his debut.

But this wasn’t a _first_. It was a comeback, knowing he was home for good.

He stopped in front of the door, inhaled, and entered without a knock.

Flowerpots lined the shelves and floor. Sunflowers, an entire room of them, with splashes of other flowers in the middle. At the wall was a table with two garden chairs—and Lance with his back toward him, reaching for a folder from the shelf above. The ribbon of his florist’s apron subtly showing his pride as a trans man; tousled curls, freckles on brown skin. Even if he didn’t know, the view was unmistakable, intimately familiar to his heart and soul. 

Keith swallowed the lump in his throat, smiled, and stepped forward. “ _Lance_.”

Though speaking whisper-gentle, Lance turned immediately, facing him with the same wide smile as every time he came back. “Keith!”

Lance placed the folder on the table and they met in the middle, finding each other with arms wide open. Keith’s chest ached, heavy and aflutter at once. He longed to kiss Lance, always longed to kiss him, taste his lips and trace the constellations dusted on his cheeks. Instead, he pulled him closer in the embrace and nuzzled against his hair, feathering kisses above his ear. Lance’s nose nuzzled into his hair, warm breath fanning against his neck, holding onto Keith like he would disappear if he let go. Keith cradled him, rubbing slow circles on his back to signal _he was here; he wasn’t leaving anymore_.

He was right where he belonged—his heart home again.

When they parted, they held gazes. Lance’s eyes shone, resonating with Keith to the core. Unspoken words. Smiles, warm and adoring as ever, yet hesitant.

Keith followed him to the table. Silver wedding bells decorated the front of the folder, a rainbow of post-its stuck out from each side. Keith smiled. His beloved always used sticky notes and scribbled reminders all over his hand to help his scattered focus, just like exercise helped dispel Keith’s trepidation.

“You always say I should set up a proper office at home,” Lance said, absentmindedly shifting a flower pot before sitting. “But working here between shifts at the shop was convenient. The flowers help me focus and inspire, too.”

“Flowers are a big part of weddings. It fits.”

“Flowers and rings—and wedding bells.” Lance paused for a second, smiling. “I keep saying it, but I’m so happy you’re joining the business.”

“Hey, we’ve always been a great team,” Keith said affectionately.

“Hey, that’s _my_ line.” Lance huffed a breath, but his smile betrayed him. “But _seriously_ , it’s been a hassle with external photographers. With you on board, things are gonna be so much smoother.”

“Unless people are put off by my day job,” he said. “A florist as a wedding planner makes perfect sense, but a wedding photographer who’s actually a soccer player? _That’s_ something else.”

“You’re a _world-famous_ soccer pro,” Lance corrected. Pride rang in his voice. “And you’ve got an awesome portfolio.”

“I’ve always loved photography, and I didn’t know if I’d ever…” He trailed off. Lance smiled softly, reaching out to tuck a stray strand behind his ear; the type of gesture they both offered when sensing the other upset. He smiled back and started the sentence over. “A bunch of my soccer mates all got married at once, perfect opportunity to join your business _and_ help my mates have awesome photos.”

“I still think that’s very sweet.” Lance’s fingers idly tapped the folder just below the stamped silver, his gaze on Keith. “You’re so handsome in that jacket.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Oh, how he’d longed to say it face to face again. “You’re cute as ever.”

“It’s just my regular apron.” Lance tilted his face down to the side to hide his smile; reminiscent of middle school when their relationship slowly shifted. “I’m still a _florist_.”

“And I’ve always loved that about you,” Keith said softly. “You’re amazing with flowers.”

Lance met his eyes again. “That’s you on the pitch, and with your camera.” His lips parted, more words at the ready, but his phone buzzed, disrupting the mood. He checked the message, eyebrows crinkling. “Shiro wants to meet sooner than scheduled. I don’t mind usually, but I really was hoping…” He sighed. “It’s been so long, Keith.”

The corners of Lance’s lips pulled down. For a heart-stopping second, Keith’s heart sank. He’d always _hated_ seeing Lance sad, and voices whispered in the back of his mind.

Instinctively, he reached for Lance’s hand—and Lance laced their fingers, smiling up at him.

“We can catch up while we go,” Keith murmured. “We could take Kosmo for a walk before you go back to work.”

“I’d love that.”

Keith wasn’t a stranger to Shiro’s house. Both he and Lance looked up to Shiro: a mentor, brother-figure, and role model all in one. It was an honor to help with his wedding.

Curtis opened the door with a smile. Blackie the cat greeted them in the hallway, and Keith smiled when Lance immediately picked him up for cuddles and ear-scratches.

They sat down in the living room, Keith and Lance sharing the sofa while Shiro and Curtis took the armchairs. Coffee and cookies waited on the glass table.

“Protein cookies,” Shiro said with a look at Keith. “Good for your muscle recovery.”

“Extra protein between workout is a plus.” Keith poured milk into a cup of coffee and handed it to Lance before pouring a cup for himself. He tried a cookie. “Hey, I know this brand. Excellent choice.”

“We tried those because you worked with the brand one time,” Curtis said.

Shiro grinned. “Actually, Lance bought so many of them he _graciously_ shared them with everyone.”

Lance huffed in mock-protest and Keith turned to him, the corner of his lips pulling up. “Really?”

“You were the face of the advertising campaigns, what else was I gonna do?”

“Wow, I didn’t know you’re that into me,” he teased, chuckling affectionately when Lance’s only response was bumping foreheads. Their lips brushed for a kiss as Lance whispered, “You’re my _boyfriend_ , silly.”

Shiro looked between them, smiling. “It’s so good to see you reunited.”

Keith and Lance’s hands found each other, fingers linking between their laps. “Don’t complain later if we’re too lovey-dovey for you.”

They ate and drank while Lance showed the thoughts and ideas he’d gathered on paper so far for the wedding plan. Keith’s chest filled with warmth watching him. It was different from just listening to him talk about his work and offering input. Lance and planning weddings—the combination just belonged, unlike him, more or less stumbling into it.

“These are my ideas,” Lance said. “But it’s all flexible for changes, or for new impulses along the way.”

“I like it,” Shiro said. Curtis nodded his agreement. “And I trust you’ll do an awesome job. I know what you both can do.”

They left with a boost of confidence.

The pleasant air, the warm sunshine, their fingers linking almost shyly while Kosmo happily trotted ahead of them—Keith had missed this so much.

“Aren’t you warm with black leather in the bright sun?” Lance asked.

“You know I live for the aesthetic even when it’s mild out.” He shot Lance a half-smirk. “And if I don’t wear a jacket, how am I gonna share it with you when you’re cold?”

“Heh, you got me there. And you’re _so_ handsome.”

“It would look amazing on you.”

“Why don’t we try that later?”

“For sure.”

Keith was warm. Not just because the breeze was mild, not just because the afternoon sun shone on their faces. The calendar announced the last leg of winter, but Keith walked into summer the moment he came home—because he was with _Lance_. Just like their sunflowers bloomed year-round, Lance carried the magic of summer, clear skies wherever he went. Keith often wondered if _he_ made the flowers bloom, bright yellow anywhere, anytime, with his touch and presence alone.

He didn’t want to part so soon, even knowing there was no more distance parting them. They walked the whole neighborhood and crossed the next block before walking back to the flower shop, chatter and pleasant silence interchanging. Keith’s leg was fine, but Lance’s eyebrows creased in worry when their gazes met.

They stood in front of the flower shop, hesitance in the air. The sun wandered closer to the horizon, its warm glow on Lance’s skin, his eyes tinted light as twilight. They were so intimately familiar, body and soul, Keith knew exactly what to do and how it felt. Leaning his forehead against Lance’s; their height difference showing itself fully. Keith always had to angle his face down, while Lance had to lean up on his tiptoes to start a kiss.

Lance whispered, “Will you kiss me?”

Their first kiss, many years ago, felt like this. Sweet, yearning, _shy_. They’d kissed plenty every time they reunited for a visit, but it was _different_ when knowing they wouldn’t be able to for a while. Now everything fell back into place like the puzzle completing, their colors blending.

They parted far too soon for Keith’s liking.

Lance’s eyes shone. Keith wanted to say so many things, but the words died in his throat. Instead, he kissed Lance’s nose before pulling away.

Lance smiled. “See you later, darling.”

Keith’s heart hiccuped as they leaned in at the same time to hug one more time. Like marionettes, pulled together and apart by a puppeteer who couldn’t decide the course when all they wanted was to be in each other’s arms.

_Yearning_ lingered around him like an invisible cloak.

Keith was about to settle on the couch before brushing up the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

He raised an eyebrow and put the non-alcoholic beer back in the fridge. Lance wasn’t done at work yet, and Keith didn’t expect any visitors today.

When he opened the door, his surprise only increased.

The person in front of him wasn’t a stranger, not even someone he disliked. Her dark hair was shorter than he’d remembered, though the resting frown as familiar and unreadable as ever.

“Hello, Keith,” she said. “It’s been a while.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here just in time for the end of the year! Unfortunately it took longer than I'd liked due to my health and a bunch of things on my plate, but it's here now.
> 
> Sidenote that I always go "?????" re: how are Keith and Acxa related, so I picked the closest word I can think of here.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like the chapter!

“Acxa.” Keith stepped aside to let her in. “What’s the matter?”

She shrugged. “Just wanted to meet my little cousin… in-law… whatever.”

“Whatever,” he echoed and led her to the living room.

“Still with the sunflowers? Even _two_ vases of them?”

“Is there a problem with sunflowers?”

She didn’t speak for a moment. “So… you’re back.”

“I am. Look, if you’re just here to bother me—”

“I’m not. I mean…” She turned to the side and huffed out a breath. “Veronica said I should reconnect, or something.”

“Really now?” He raised an eyebrow. “You know I’ll be taking your photos, right?”

“Of course I know. Your boyfriend’s been babbling about it non-stop for _months_.”

Keith smiled, warmth tingling in his fingers. “He’s adorable.”

“I have to live with all your PDA again, don’t I?”

“Unless my schedule gets in the way, I’ll be there for every meet.”

“Lance said as much.” Acxa regarded him, her lips curving up the slightest bit. “It was odd without you around.”

“Well, I’m back now, and I don’t plan to leave again.” Keith held her gaze, not wanting to lose a staring contest. “So get used to the PDA.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.” Her smile grew, an obvious curve now. “It’s admirable, how you two handled the long distance.”

Keith’s heart squeezed. “Trust me, it wasn’t easy.”

Joining a new team wasn’t always easy, but Keith fit seamlessly into the squad. This was his hometown—he knew the conditions. He knew most of his teammates; felt welcomed long before his transfer was even sealed.

The atmosphere in the locker room was relaxed, free of tensions. The winter camp had given plenty of opportunity for team bonding exercises, and no one had to hide their true selves. Keith had never needed to be anything than open about himself nor hide his pride and love for Lance.

And when your teammates were also your friends, conversations often went in personal directions.

Griffin asked about engagement rings and proposal gestures, as if no one would catch on to the reason behind his questions. After some poking, he finally admitted, “I want to propose to Ryan.”

A collective, “Oh?” rang through the room.

“We’ve been steady for a while now and things are just great.”

“You two had the perfect college sweetheart romance.”

This kind of conversation happened so many times, Keith was happy for his soccer mates, yet—his heart pricked each time.

“That’s nothing compared to Kogane’s childhood sweetheart romance,” Griffin said, catching Keith off guard.

“Yeah, we’re sweethearts through and through,” he said, then directed the attention back to Griffin. “If you need help once he says yes, Lance and I will be happy to do all the planning.”

Griffin offered a smile. “Sure.”

The conversation continued, with Griffin listing the ideas he had while others chimed in with suggestions. Keith just listened while he continued getting dressed, hand in his pocket when he left.

When Keith joined Lance in the sunflower room, he asked, “Next up are Hunk and Shay, and Veronica and Acxa, right?”

Lance hummed, finding the right page in the folder. “I haven’t started brainstorming for them yet. I wanted to do it together.”

His heart squeezed and fluttered. “Where do you usually start? The flowers? The location? The decorations?”

“It depends, but flowers are a good place to start.” Lance smiled. “And brainstorming _together_ is very different.”

“That’s true. Teamwork is always better.” Keith smiled back, then held his chin in thought. “How about sunflowers?”

“As the main flower? A good fit for both couples, and we have a _lot_ of them.”

“They’re bright and warm flowers, bringing happiness. And I…” Keith’s voice caught in his throat. “It sounds beautiful, getting married among sunflowers.”

“It sounds beautiful,” Lance said softly. “Did I mention before I love how you kept the tradition and had sunflowers in your apartment even without me around?”

“I don’t mind hearing again.” Keith gingerly stroked the sunny petals. “They’re warm. They’re _home_. It was much easier to adjust with sunflowers around.”

“I love each photo you sent me. I loved video calling and seeing a vase next to your face, it made me very happy.”

Keith smiled, letting Lance’s words linger for a moment, letting the _warmth_ linger, tangible between them. “I have _years_ of experience photographing sunflowers, so it’s perfect to use them for weddings.”

“Because you always took photos of me when we played in the sunflower fields.”

“And we took selfies together.”

A smile played on Lance’s lips. “Remember when we grew up, we went there just to sit in the middle of the flowers, sometimes to study. So many times we kissed and…” He trailed off, laughing under his breath. “Those were my favorite moments. I want to go back.”

Keith’s reached out to cradle Lance’s cheek, oh-so-gently, and tucked a stray curl behind his ear despite the hair clips he wore to work. Lance leaned into the touch, held onto Keith’s hand with his own. It was moments like this when Keith regretted the habit of wearing gloves. Feeling the soft skin only on his fingertips wasn’t always enough.

He murmured, “They’re my favorite moments too. We’ll go back as soon as we can.”

“I want to… Can we…” Lance stumbled over his words.

“Kiss?”

Lance nodded, almost shyly like when they were younger, but held Keith’s gaze. “Kiss.”

“Gladly.”

Keith shifted his hand to gently lift Lance’s chin and leaned over the table for their lips to meet. Lance kissed back immediately. They kissed softly, yet the eagerness— _yearning_ —to share affection at any time was tangible. Keith had missed this so much. It was all he wanted or needed, yet—not enough.

When they parted, Lance’s eyes crinkled with a smile. “We got distracted kissing after like five minutes.”

“Some things never change, huh?”

“I wouldn’t want it to.”

“Me neither.”

“Even after all these years, kissing you is still my favorite thing.”

“Oh, yeah?” Keith grinned. “What about—”

“That too, and you know it!”

“Yeah, I do because same.”

Lance cleared his throat. “A-anyway, back to the flowers.”

“Let me sum it up. They should have a meaning fit for a wedding, should fit the personality of the couple…” Keith counted on his fingers. “And the composition needs to be overall aesthetic for the photos. Right?”

“You’ve picked it up right away.”

“I’ve picked up a lot from you, but I’m still new to this.”

Lance smiled and took his hand. “That’s what I’m here for. That’s why we’re a _team_. We both bring in our perspective to make something wonderful.”

Keith smiled back and laced their fingers. “Yeah.”

“What other flowers do you think of?”

“How about something smaller?” he suggested. “You know, something like lily of the valley, or daisy.”

“Lily of the valley signifies the return of happiness,” Lance recited the flower meaning, holding Keith’s gaze. Keith was spellbound, a shiver running down his spine. “A beloved wedding flower. Daisies would look lovely with Shay and match the sunflowers.”

“They’ll work with Veronica, but they’re harder to picture with Acxa’s goth look.”

“Says the edgy jock.”

“Says my boyfriend.”

Lance huffed a laugh. “Touché.”

They bounced ideas, scribbling sketches to conceptualize the vision. A smile played on Keith’s lips the whole time.

After the afternoon training session—individual work at the weights room—Keith drove back to pick Lance up. Their first date out since Keith’s return home and his heart fluttered.

“We’re going on a date and I haven’t freshened up,” Lance said, inspecting his hair in the small mirror.

“Do you want to go home first?”

“No, no, it’s fine! I mean…” He laughed softly. “It’s like our after-school-dates, except we’re grown up and coming from work.”

“Has a special charm to it. We wore our _date looks_ to school on those days.”

“We did it today, didn’t we?”

Keith smiled at him before he started the engine. “You look especially cute today. I noticed you’re wearing those jeans I love on you.”

“And I noticed you’re wearing your edgy jock look today. My heart goes crazy when you do. Your legs and butt look so hot in black skinny jeans.” Lance touched his thigh for the briefest second, enough to ignite a hot tingle. “Wanna know a secret? I’m wearing my red racerback binder.”

“That’s sexy.”

“Something to look forward to tonight, darling.” The playful half-whisper over the hum of the engine only added to the touch from seconds before.

“I can hardly wait, sweetheart.”

“Café first, honey.” Lance breathed a laugh. “Although…”

“You haven’t even finished the sentence, and I’m already up for it.” Keith grinned. “I’m almost ready to turn around for a different destination right now.”

Lance’s laughter rang through the car, bright as the wedding bells on his folders. “You’re not the only one waiting patiently here.”

“That’s good to know.” Keith pulled into the parking spot. “But really, all the wonderful teasing aside, I missed this place. I missed taking you here.”

Lance smiled, squeezed his hand still resting on the parking brake, and kissed the corner of his lips. “Me too.”

Keith caught his lips for a featherlight kiss before they both got out of the car.

As the captain of the national team and a world-known pro player, Keith had enough VIP status to score spontaneous reservations at luxury establishments. He’s even made use of it to treat Lance and would do it again in a heartbeat, but they’d always come back to one café in the heart of their suburb. It was their favorite place where they shared so many beautiful memories, from early childhood with their families to moments just between the two of them.

They sat at their favorite corner at the back window, surrounded by flowers, the terrace behind them. When the sky was blue and the breeze pleasant around the potted ferns, they loved sitting outside.

“What would you like?” Keith asked.

“I’m feeling something with strawberries,” Lance said. “I’ll have tart with vanilla cream.”

“Chocolate for me. Cappuccino?”

“You got it.”

Keith called for the waiter. While waiting for their order, they just smiled at each other, hands joined on the table.

Just when Keith wanted to take his first bite, mind searching for a conversation topic, he heard a gasp from nearby. “It’s Keith Kogane!”

A group of children stared up at him with wide eyes. They all wore merchandise from his club—children’s jerseys, patches, a key ring dangling from a unicorn bag.

He smiled. “It sure is me.”

“At our neighborhood café!”

“My boyfriend and I love coming here,” he said with a glance at Lance, the corner of his lips pulling higher.

“Can we have your autograph?”

Keith pulled out the pen he’d made a habit to carry. “Sure.”

The children pulled out their sticker albums and collectible postcards for him to sign. Most were of the national team—the captain’s armband on his left—while one had a picture from his previous club. He signed the photos they asked him to, complete with the date and a small greeting, and happily answered all their questions.

“Can I be a great player just like you even if I’m going to school here?”

“Of course you can!” Keith said. “I grew up right here and never went to school anywhere else. What’s important is that you keep training and never lose your love for the game.”

Eventually, the group left, beaming and laughing. Two trailed behind; the boy who wanted to play like him and the child with the unicorn bag, their fingers shyly linked between them.

Keith smiled. “Have another question?”

The boy hesitated and looked at his friend whose face was half-hidden behind a curtain of hair. The child looked at Lance—eyes flickering up and down his appearance, his trans pride flag bandana, hair clips still holding his curls in place, the cute cat print on his t-shirt—until blurting out, “It’s okay if I’m a boy and still love unicorns and cute stuff?”

Lance smiled. “Of course. Boys can love anything we want. No one can say you shouldn’t.”

“And boys can love boys.”

Keith and Lance shared a gaze, loving smiles between them. “Boys can love boys, and it’s so beautiful.”

Their coffee was half-cold by now, but that was okay in exchange for a special encounter.

Lance looked at him, smile lingering on his lips. “You’re always so sweet with kids.”

Keith shrugged, though his own smile remained. “It’s the least I can do.”

“I hope lots of good things will come for those two.”

“I’m sure of it, just like for us.”

Lance squeezed his hand. “You’re right.”

Soft music, delicious coffee and cake, chatter and laughter and little pieces of shared affection—it was a beautiful time. Memories like this kept him through the loneliness abroad. The wish to keep guarding each other’s hearts wrapped around them like the silken sheets they laid in at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, look forward to more fluff, shenanigans, and a dollop of feels.
> 
> See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an update! It took me so much longer to have the chapter ready than I'd wanted, because long story short a lot of stuff's been going on. But I'm happy to finally share the chapter! Though unfortunately I can't make any promises for how long or short it'll take me with the next (；´∀｀) (crossing my own fingers, though!)  
> I wish you happy reading!! (*´ω`*)
> 
> A quick note just for clarity: before he returned, Keith played in the setting's equivalent of Bundesliga ~~(in fact he played at my fav club, nevermind we're far away from returning to Bundesliga irl)~~ – so he left in the mid-season break, while his new team's between seasons.
> 
> Content Note for implied/references of homophobia (reflecting the situation and perception of gay soccer players in real life and our current time) and references of pregnancy. This chapter also reflects more of my personal experience as a gay trans man through Lance; please do keep that in mind.  
> Also, there's a tiny bit of spice(ish) in the second scene (I needed to be selfindulgent; and it's been a million years)

_Warm_.

Through the four years of long-distance relationship, insomnia had a grip on him without Lance’s touch. But now he was back home, felt Lance’s skin against his, felt his warmth blending with his own; Lance in his arms, a little spoon or chest against chest. Sleeping with Lance in a cocoon of silky sheets was blissful, all-enveloping warmth.

Yet, body and mind played catch-up—and he woke up in a start.

“Lance?” he whispered into the darkness.

His boyfriend stirred, his eyes blinking open, gaze alert and attentive at Keith’s voice despite waking in the middle of the night. “Keith? Everything okay?”

Keith’s heartbeat calmed. He inhaled as he nuzzled into Lance’s soft curls. “Yeah. Sorry for waking you, sweetheart.”

“It’s okay,” Lance assured, voice soft. His hand shifted to Keith’s shoulder. “What’s wrong, darling?”

“I just… I’m still adjusting.”

“I’m sorry,” Lance whispered.

“Please don’t be,” Keith said. “I don’t want to be anywhere else. I…” the words died in his throat, a lump of everything he wanted to say.

Lance hummed a soothing tone and met his gaze, smiling. “I don’t want to be anywhere else, either. Just in your arms.”

Keith took a shaky breath. His fingers traced up Lance’s spine, soft as a feather. “I’m gonna kiss you, okay?”

He leaned in, and Lance met him in the middle. Lance kissed him the way he needed it— _gently_. Neither could hold back the trace of desperation. Tears pricked at Keith’s eyes as he continued tracing up and down Lance’s spine, soft as a feather.

The night was quiet and dark. They kissed until they fell asleep again.

Lance started the coffeemaker and Keith hugged him from behind, indulging himself in just holding him before they made breakfast together; feeling the curve of his hips; hands lingering on his belly. Slow mornings not bothering to get dressed, his boyfriend snatching his shirt from the previous day, exchanging affection while preparing for the day—

“I missed you,” he murmured into Lance’s hair. “I missed this.”

“Me too.” Lance turned around in his embrace. “So much.”

Keith leaned in, and Lance met his lips eagerly.

Lance stepped backward, beckoning Keith to lift him on the counter. And who was Keith to deny him? His hands traced up Lance’s side, his thigh, his hips, up to his chest, feeling the soft, _soft_ skin. He kissed eagerly, yet gently, drinking in the soft sounds as he rubbed and squeezed, knowing where Lance’s sensitive spots waited for his touch.

The coffee machine gurgled behind them, reminding them they had _just_ left the bed short moments before, but neither wanted to stop. Lance encouraged him to keep going, hands working through his hair, fingernails scraping his scalp as he tugged slowly but firmly, knowing exactly what he wanted and how to ask for it. Keith moaned into the kiss, angling to go _deeper_ and closing any space between them.

Lance’s head bumped against the cupboard with a thud, effectively breaking the kiss.

“Ah, snap—” He readjusted to cradle the back of Lance’s head. “Lance, are you okay? Does it hurt?”

“Nope, but I was _really_ into this. Now I broke the mood.”

Keith huffed a laugh, leaning his forehead against Lance’s. “We’ll finish later, and next time I carry you over to the kitchen island instead. Make good use of how tidy we keep the kitchen.”

“Oh, I really love that plan.”

“Which part of it?”

“Yes.”

Keith breathed a laugh and peppered kisses on Lance’s cheeks. “Lance, how are you so adorable and sexy all at the same time?”

“Dunno, Keith, how are _you_ so adorable and sexy all at the same time?”

“Touché.” They held gazes, smiles filling the air with warmth. The coffee machine gurgled to a stop. Keith pulled back, pulling Lance with him, guiding him off the counter. “Time for breakfast?”

Warm sunlight filtered through the curtains. It was a beautiful morning.

He jogged out to the training field for the warm-up. Everyone was eager to show their best and be part of the starting eleven for the opener tomorrow, and Keith was no different.

His last match was too long ago.

Sitting on a bench at the sideline, Lance chatted with the other players’ partners. Butterflies fluttered up Keith’s chest. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and kept running warm-up laps.

Among his favorite parts of training were shots on goal and set play. A striker lived for goals, and with his boyfriend watching, his motivation always boosted. With his energy, he pulled everyone along, the spark of his fire igniting in his team; his strength as a captain.

He easily scored even after the long injury lay-off. The instinct both for the goal and for reading the game were his assets, along with his high speed and refined footwork.

But at the end of the training, the coach pulled him aside to talk.

When he met Lance by the entrance, he tried not to let anything on.

But Lance couldn’t be fooled. He kissed Keith’s cheek, laced their fingers as they walked to the car. And when they sat inside, he cupped his cheek, and softly asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not considered for the squad tomorrow,” Keith said in a small voice. “Coach reaffirmed he wants me to be the captain like he’d said when we first planned for my transfer last year. But tomorrow it’s too early for my leg, the medical team says.”

Tears pricked at his eyes. He worked so hard for his comeback, was so determined, fired up to finally return to the pitch and play a great season for the team he’d always dreamed of leading to victory.

Lance hummed, stroking Keith’s cheek with his thumb. “Would a hug help?”

Keith nodded. Lance leaned over. Keith pulled him as close as possible, and Lance held him for a moment.

When he pulled away to meet Lance’s eyes, he smiled. “I’m okay.”

Lance smiled and kissed his cheek right below his eye before he leaned away, gently squeezing his hand before buckling up; a silent reminder he was always here to help. At home, they sat down with coffee and sandwiches.

“Coach is right,” Keith said. “I _just_ healed a broken leg, risking a repeat injury is the last thing we need. He has to do what’s best for the team. Right now, that’s me supporting my teammates from the sidelines till I’m back at 100%.”

“And I’ll be here with you every step.” Lance held his hand.

He squeezed Lance’s hand and kissed the corner of his smile. “Thank you, Lance.”

Silence lingered for a moment before Lance said, “Remember how much I cried when I couldn’t dance because I broke my foot? You had to pause for _months_. Your frustration is valid.”

“I _am_ frustrated.” Keith sighed. “I know what it feels like, but I can only imagine how rough it was for you with ballet. I’m a cis man in _soccer_.”

“A cis man who leaves a big impact by being so open and proud of your love and support for me, a trans man,” Lance said. “Soccer has a long history of hiding you’re gay… especially men’s soccer.”

“I don’t think I could ever not shout out loud how much you mean to me,” Keith said. “And my grandpas were in the middle of changing that history. Kolivan made sure I knew loving boys is wonderful and nothing to hide.”

“The boy we met in the café made me think of myself,” Lance’s gaze turned to his hand, his fingers tracing the rim of his cup. “I could’ve _almost_ fallen trap to that… the idea I’m not allowed to love boys and have to love girls even though I’ve never loved girls.” He’d talked about this before along with other parts of his trans experience. Keith was always happy to listen and learn how to support him best. “ _I’m a boy_. I love _boys_. And I’m glad I didn’t go a long time doubting that. I’m glad you’ve been with me the whole way while I figured myself out.”

“I always knew I want to be with you,” Keith said. “And when you said yes to being my boyfriend, I felt so lucky. Still do.”

“I feel so lucky too.” Lance met his gaze, his eyes shining. “I love you.”

Keith squeezed his hand. “I love you.”

They sat right in the front to cheer for Keith’s teammates, together with players’ families and others who didn’t make the squad. When the final whistle sounded, they lingered around until everyone parted ways. Win, draw, or loss; the sense of camaraderie was a treasure.

Sitting in the sunflower room sporting their fan gear was strange—but perfectly fit their lives.

They sorted notes in the folders, with Keith getting a feel for the full picture of Lance’s system, and updated their portfolios on social media. It was never a secret they were together, and more than ever, they linked each other and showed their work was a joint business just like their lives were entwined.

Keith continued to post all his photography, jokingly reassuring that no one had to miss the random mix from sports to nature, nor photos of Kosmo and Lance. He’d always share on his personal account too, complete with a heartfelt caption to give a glimpse into his life and thoughts.

Lance poked the snapback bearing the team’s logo to nudge it off the page. “That’s what we get for not doing any work yesterday because everything is over here—and we were distracted.”

“Might be a sign to move office space to the house,” Keith said. “We have the space for sure. There’s the room we never decided what to do with, the guest rooms, the ones we planned for our children…”

“I wanted to cut back on just how many shifts I help in the shop once you’re back.”

“You’ve been working _a lot_. Too much if you ask me.”

“Maybe you’re right. Setting up a nice studio office—for both of us—in the house could help me slow down and even boost inspiration.”

“It’s worth a try to see if it helps you recharge. It’ll be more convenient in the long run to have the proper office space for both of us,” Keith said. “We can take care of each other and make sure we don’t forget to keep hydrated and take a break.”

Lance hummed in agreement. A pause in the conversation until he smiled down at his tablet. “I really love the collected photos of me you shared as a throwback to our anniversaries through the years.”

Keith looked at the post he’d opened and smiled. “Those are some of my favorites. They really show off your beauty.”

“I’m glad you also shared the Side B and C to show how _you_ looked on that day, and photos of us together.” Lance looked at him, smiling. “The photos show our traditions. You give me sunflowers and roses each year, and I give them to you.”

“You look most beautiful with sunflowers. All your natural beauty shining brightly.” Keith removed a sunflower from its stem and gingerly placed it in Lance’s hair. With his fingers practiced from years and years of doing this, he knew how to place it without it falling off. “You’re so beautiful, Lance.”

“Thank you, Keith.” Lance mirrored the gesture and tucked a sunflower into his ponytail. “You’re so handsome wearing them, too. Beautiful and warm.”

He smiled and pecked his lips. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Lance looked at his posts a moment longer before he switched to the calendar app. “Next week, we set up the venue for Shiro and Curtis’ wedding, and we also meet with Hunk and Shay.”

“Vero and Acxa too, right?”

“Yep.” Lance’s features softened; the air shifted, heavy winter fog and gentle spring breeze at once. “Hunk and Shay’s daughter will be a lovely flower girl for her parents.”

“For sure. I’m looking forward to meeting her more. Not much opportunity before.”

“You ever wonder about the what-ifs?” Lance asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Sometimes when I see young parents, I’m happy, but part of me feels sad, too.”

“Because we’ve been trying to have kids for a while? I feel similar. And then I think… I couldn’t take it, far away from you and our child for that long.” Keith’s breath caught. “I don’t think I could take not being there when you’re pregnant.”

“I couldn’t either, but still I… I keep wondering what would’ve been, or if I’ll be pregnant at all.”

Keith shifted his chair to offer a hug; holding him just like Lance did for him. “I wonder, too. Every time I watched other players with their spouses and their kids.” He inhaled, seeking to soothe both Lance and himself. “It’s frustrating, but we have to remember we’ve had a lot fewer chances for a while.”

Lance pulled back enough for their eyes to meet. “Maybe I’ve been too impatient.”

“Then that goes for me, too.” He took Lance’s hand and held his gaze, his voice gentle as before. “We’ll keep trying and sooner or later, it’ll work out.”

“As many times as it takes.”

“As many times as you like.”

Lance huffed a soft laugh, reaching out to cup his cheek. “I love your enthusiasm.”

Keith grinned. “Nice to know.”

Lance kissed him, a slow brush of lips that had Keith’s skin tingling. When he pulled back, he said, “Let’s get back to work so we can reward ourselves at home.”

Just like supporters got the chance to chat and ask for autographs when watching a public training session, reporters asked for interviews. Interviews weren’t Keith’s favorite part, but he was used to it. Most of the time, reporters were nice, and Lance helped him practice for media presence, starting when he gathered wide attention in the high school league.

“You came here as the designated captain. What was it like not playing for the season opener?”

Typical question, easy enough. Keith echoed the words he’d said when Lance comforted him—the best response for publicity, and the truth. He’d come a long way from a stubborn lone-wolf striker in his youth, to a leader fully involved with the team, helping everyone show their best.

“You had to miss part of qualifications for the World Cup. Are you burning for the comeback to prepare for the tournament?”

“I sure am,” Keith said. “I love all competitions, but the tournaments with the national team are something else.”

“You’ve won a lot of titles with your previous club. You’ve got high chances of winning more titles here, and the national team hasn’t been unsuccessful with you around, either.”

A statement, but Keith understood the hidden questions. “It’s no secret we want to pick back up where we left four years ago.” He adjusted the towel around his shoulders. “Our chances aren’t so bad, everyone’s motivated to give our best.”

“The trophy would fit right into your collection.”

“It’s every little boy’s dream to win the World Cup one day. I’m no different. I want to take the cup home with my team.” Just healthy competitiveness—showing his ambitions, but staying modest at the same time.

The reporter asked a few more questions to wrap the interview up, but finally, Keith was free to shower off and head to his appointment.

He walked through the line of helpers to greet the grooms-to-be and his boyfriend.

Lance looked up from his tablet to kiss him. “How was training?”

“Pretty good. Did I miss much?”

“Nope! You’re right on time, we’re still waiting for the flowers,” Lance said. “But Rachel should be—there she is!”

Sure enough, Rachel brought a load of flowers: an arrangement of peonies, tulips, and carnation, chosen for their meanings and tradition as wedding flowers and the elegant beauty in their blossoms. Gladiolus was the groom’s chosen boutonniere. Rachel helped arrange the flower displays under Keith and Lance’s careful watch.

When everything was arranged to their satisfaction, they thanked the helpers and chatted with Shiro and Curtis a moment longer before parting ways. Keith and Lance stayed behind for a double check just to make sure everything was in place.

So lost in focus, they didn’t keep track of the weather. When they stepped outside, heavy droplets rained down on them, slowly at first, then a steady drumbeat.

Lance squeaked in surprise, scrambling to make sure his bag was closed tight. “I didn’t bring an umbrella!”

“Me neither.” In a split-second thought, Keith slipped out of his jacket and held it over their heads for shelter. “That’ll do the trick till we get to the car.”

They sprinted down the street, water splashing around them and drumming on leather over their heads. Lance started laughing, barely discernible over the noise at first until it bubbled higher and brighter and Keith joined within a heartbeat. Distant lightning flashed in his mind, a looming roll of thunder—and the joy and warmth of teenage-romance burned in his heart, spreading through his veins. The brightness of the same memory, caught off guard in the sunflower fields, radiated from Lance, rang in his laughter reminiscent of times ten years past.

He wasn’t a high school star anymore, nor a college star, old varsity jackets stored in the closet for keep-sake and for Lance to wear whenever he liked. Today, he didn’t even look the part of a full-fledged pro soccer star, but the memories alone brought a blazing yearning to recreate the scenes of their early years in the present.

And so he did. When they reached the car, he cupped Lance’s cheek, waited for a breath as Lance’s arm wrapped around him, and leaned in. They kissed without a care for the world around them, without care for getting soaked to the bone even underneath Keith’s jacket.

They had somewhere to go, but right then, savoring the brightness and their love was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last scene is my favorite of this chapter.
> 
> Next up: the first wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Connect with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can also find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
